Entre la espada y la pared
by Patience21
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari han sido compañeros de misión por muchos años, cuando él empiece a ver a su compañera bajo otra luz, no lo podrá detener, será un deseo que tendrá que ocultarlo, pero ambos se infiltrarán en el burdel más peligroso para capturar al criminal más poderoso. ¿Acaso su permanencia en el Yab Yum creará un nuevo vínculo entre ellos o destruirá su amistad para siempre?
1. Sinopsis

El detective Shikamaru Nara, es el amigo más cercano de su compañera, Temari Sabaku No, desde hace siete años. Los dos se han visto atravesar peligros, batallas, el dolor tras la muertesy se han salvado mutuamente más de lo que ambos se puedan imaginar. Cuando Shikamaru empieza a ver a su compañera bajo otra luz, no lo podrá detener. Sólo sabe que la forma en que quiere a la hermosa Temari no tiene nada que ver con la amistad, sino con la pasión y la posesividad. Es un deseo que tendrá que ocultar para siempre ya que Temari es sólo su compañera de misiones y además de ser alguien inalcanzable para quien intente siquiera invitar a salir.

Cuando Shikamaru empiece a tolerar sus nuevos e incontrolables sentimientos hacia su compañera, el sexto hokage Kakashi Hatake les encomienda una misión que podría desvelar los sentimientos de Shikamaru. Ambos tendrán que infiltrarse en el burdel más grande e infame para capturar a uno de los traficantes y criminales más buscados por las cinco naciones.

Ahora Shikamaru tendrá que escoger entre la amistad y el deseo. Él y Temari fingirán ser "Amo y esclava" para integrarse al lugar más orgiástico y peligroso, eso llevará su relación hasta los límites. ¿Acaso su permanencia en el Yab Yum creará un nuevo vínculo entre ellos o destruirá su amistad para siempre?.


	2. Infiltración

-¿Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a esto? –Temari se tumbó exageradamente en la enorme cama con dosel y deslizó una mano por una de las columnas de madera pensativamente -Wow, cada pedazo es de lujo- murmuró mientras observaba el ambiente de la habitación

-¿Qué, dormir en esa jaula exclusiva para ti o ser mi "esclava" –Shikamaru Nara, era compañero de Sabaku No desde hace siete años, sonrió ante la rubia mientras metía su ropa doblada en el armario que iba a juego con la cama. Temari ya había empezado esa tarea ni bien ingresaron al apartamento, normalmente ella era una fanática del orden y la limpieza, mientras que a Shikamaru este tipo de actividades le originaban una gran "molestia" como suele decir a menudo.

-Ambos- dijo Temari- Pero todavía no comprendo por qué tengo que dormir en esa jaula, digo, soy un ser humano cierto? Tengo los mismos derechos fundamentales que las de un hombre, no un perro al que obligan a dormir allí cuando es castigado y…

Shikamaru suspiró, otra vez no, estaba pensando que Temari estaba quejándose con afán de molestarlo, una ligera sonrisa en los delicados labios de su compañera le afirmó lo que pensaba.

-Accedimos a que tú fueras la "asignada" para esta misión puesto que conoces en mayor detalle aquel sujeto que buscamos y porque eras la única que cumplía con los "requisitos" para ingresar a este lugar, lo recuerdas? –Miró por encima de su hombro y le sonrió a su compañera, quien se había girado, para disfrutar más de la gigantesca cama. Shikamaru sabía que su compañera era la más dotada en físico en comparación a las demás chicas que trabajaban con ellos. Temari tenía todo puesto en su lugar, un buen formado cuerpo: Unos grandes pechos, una estrecha cintura con caderas anchas y unas curvas de infarto que definían más sus largas y esbeltas piernas, un despampanante trasero que dejaba mucho a la imaginación…

-Está bien, está bien, no me lo recuerdes más-Temari le devolvió la sonrisa, negándose a seguir discutiendo, esa bella sonrisa iluminaba esos ojos verde mar, en forma de almendra y remarcados por largas y rizadas pestañas- No necesitas recordarme por qué nos dieron esta misión –Temari rodó sobre la cama para estar boca abajo y miró a su compañero en el espejo que se ubicaba en el armario –Pero ni pienses que dormiré en esa cárcel de tubos y que terminaremos tirando(1) hasta cansarnos, de acuerdo? –dijo señalando la jaula que acompañaba la gran habitación

-Puedo prometerte que no habrá que llegar hasta eso-Shikamaru respondió secamente. Pero las palabras, siempre directas, de Temari hicieron que la parte baja de su cuerpo se tensara, además de un dolor en el pecho, específicamente su corazón- Además, el sexto hokage nos dijo sobre infiltrarnos en este lugar, no de infiltrarnos bajo las sábanas

-Está clarísimo que se nos asignó esta misión porque somos los compañeros más cercanos que Konoha y Sunagakure tiene, por no decir los únicos, y además porque jamás se nos ocurriría mezclar el placer con el trabajo, bebé llorón –dijo Temari, quien observaba el acabado mudéjar del suelo, Shikamaru notó en el espejo la muy apretada falda negra que cubría su gran formado trasero y tuvo que desviar la mirada rápidamente al armario donde seguía ordenando su ropa

-Sí, jamás se nos ocurriría hacer eso, no somos afines y además no eres mi tipo, eres muy problemática- respondió distraído Shikamaru, todavía desempacando –Ojalá no me llamaras más así, Temari

Ella siempre lo había llamado así desde que empezaron a realizar misiones juntos, ya sea por el memorable encuentro que tuvieron ambos cuando eran muy jóvenes contra la pandilla de la aldea del sonido, donde ella tuvo que salvar su trasero de la temible Tayuya, sin su ayuda, Shikamaru hubiera perecido en ese encuentro, ya que sólo bastaron unos pocos minutos para acabar con el enemigo, jamás olvidaría lo que le dijo ese momento "Llámame cuando necesites ser rescatado, solo dime y voy corriendo, bebito llorón"

-Qué, bebé llorón? Te encanta ese apodo, lo sé, además, de qué tienes miedo? De que la gente se haga otra idea de nuestra relación? En su lugar, sería la opción más correcta, no bebé? –Temari se rió, le guiñó un ojo mientras se relamía los labios, regalándole una faceta que el empezaba conocer, la del coqueteo

-Todas las mujeres son así, su sinónimo debería ser "problemas"-protestó Shikamaru, tratando de no mirarla nuevamente el espejo, no podía entender cómo su compañera mantenía esa diminuta falda puesta tan apretada sobre su redondo y firme trasero, parecía que la pobre falda estuviese a punto de romperse, como los pantalones de Shikamaru cuando estaba cerca de ella, ya que ambos estaban siempre cerca uno del otro, desde que ella llegaba de su país natal hacia Konoha siempre terminaba junto a él, como su guía y escolta, esto le estaba empezando a generar un problema

-Hagamos un trato, prometo no llamarte bebé llorón, si te apresuras en desempacar esas maletas, quiero ir a reconocer ese sitio, se supone que tiene muchos lugares por investigar –Temari se sentó de pronto sobre la cama

-Ya casi termino, y no puedes salir sin mi consentimiento, una mujer nunca debe ir sola porque podría ser presa fácil para los demás, a no ser que sea yo quien te rescate y dañaría tu imagen de "No necesito que me defiendan"-Shikamaru intentó retomar las bromas, se atrevió a mirarla al espejo y notó su propia mirada preocupado por ella-

-Eso no será necesario, sé que estoy para comer y llevar pero no por eso permitiré que se atrevan si quiera a tocarme –Temari se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él cual modelo en pasarela para demostrarlo, balanceando el trasero para el provecho de Shikamaru y de muchos admiradores invisibles, ese brallette negro que cubría sólo hasta su cintura con un gran escote en V entre los pechos, esa corta y apretada falda negro en conjunto con esas botas negras que llegaban hasta sus muslos

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza con exasperación, este iba a ser la primera misión que les asignaban desde el ataque casi fatal que él sufrió hace medio año, y ahora su compañera lucía como un cargamento de dinamita sexual

-Espérame en el bar, yo estaré en menos de diez minutos –barboteó Shikamaru empujando suavemente a su compañera por los hombros, no sin antes coger y cubrirla con ese saco largo violeta que le tapaba todo el cuerpo –Ve a explorar sólo un rato mientras termino de desempacar tranquilamente, solo trata de mantenerte lejos de la audiencia masculina y me uniré a ti en un momento

-Por qué siempre traes el tema de hombres y mujeres? Y qué me dices tú? Yo también tendría que decir lo mismo si alguna zorrita intentara siquiera acercarse a ti, sabes? los hombres son tan débiles cuando se trata de una mujer, sólo basta mover bien el cuerpo y los tenemos así, bailando en la palma de nuestra mano –dijo señalando la palma de su mano, con una mirada seria

-Te puedes ir ya? Que me estás enloqueciendo con tu flagrante sensualidad pero a la vez decepcionándome con tus comentarios feministas –Dijo sarcásticamente Shikamaru, aunque empezaba a tener una erección luego de haber visto a su compañera meneando el trasero frente al espejo, y sumándole lo indecorosamente vestida que estaba

-Me voy –Temari le sonrió por última vez por encima del hombro mientras iba hacia la puerta del apartamento vip moviendo las caderas sugestivamente, tal y como lo tenía ensayado para esta misión –pero vas a extrañarme cuando no esté y no enloquezcas si me ves como artista principal, que tengo ese poder sobre ellos, de dejarlos babear por mí- dijo seductoramente

-Sí, no sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer si te veo coqueteándole a otros que no sea yo, tu "amo" lo sabes? –dijo muy seriamente Shikamaru, tratando de ocultar sus celos posesivos si alguien en verdad osaba tan solo a mirarla, y más si todos supieran que ella sólo le sería enteramente suya a su "amo" como buena esclava que se supondría que era

Temari, riendo, fue hacia la puerta no sin antes decirle: -"Como usted diga, mi amo" y Shikamaru pudo escuchar su risa mientras desaparecía por el pasillo del elegante apartamento, una de las instalaciones del burdel-

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y se hundió en la suave superficie de la cama, con la cabeza cabizbaja, mostrando una gran derrota, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión, un sentimiento que podría alterar su amistad para siempre

No dejaba de preguntarse desde que habían partido de Konoha cómo había dejado que fueran a infiltrarse al burdel más grande y misterioso de las cinco naciones

Su mente regresó a la escena de la oficina del sexto hokage, Kakashi, desde hace una semana…

(1)Tirando: En Perú "tirar" es tener sexo sin compromiso, que sólo ocurrirá una vez.

Hola a todos!

Sé que les debo unas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar desde hace más de medio año mis dos fanfics, pero créanme que estudiar y trabajar te consume mental y físicamente, he estado avanzando lentamente en cada uno de ellos, todavía me falta imaginación para seguir con las historias, perdónenme por eso, pero este nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo ya está en un 80% avanzado, lo estaré publicando cada semana para enmendar mi error, por ustedes…

Este fanfic es altamente hot (lemmon) y eso que no me he leído "Las 50 sombras de Grey" xd he tenido que buscar información sobre este tipo de temas y para ser sincera, me he apoyado de libros triple x, porque me es muy difícil escribir sobre eso, será por eso que no he avanzado las demás historias :v lo cual no dejaré de dar los créditos a sus autores al finalizar esta historia.

Los quiero mucho y espero me perdonen, no dejaré inconcluso mis historias, porque están más buenas jejejeje un abrazo grande a la distancia y espero les guste!

Saludos!

Patience21

;)


	3. Misión

_Una semana atrás…_

-Tengo algo para ustedes –Kakashi Hatake, el sexto hokage de Konoha, lucía más callado de lo normal, casi apagado, pensó Shikamaru. Estudió cuidadosamente sus expresiones, por más mínimas y nulas que mostraba. Su escritorio lucía inusualmente diferente: Los innumerables papeles que inundaban su escritorio habían desaparecido, el camino hacia el despacho del hokage que antes era abarrotado por policías y detectives con misiones y documentos, ahora brillaban por su ausencia… Algo muy, pero muy inusual

-¿Sí? –Junto a él, Temari estaba parada con las manos en las caderas, tan típico de ella, había llegado ayer desde Sunagakure enviada por su hermano, el kasekage Gaara, por alguna razón extraña. Cuando llegó a Konoha, Shikamaru la había esperado en la entrada, como ocurría siempre, ella lo saludaba con el molestoso apodo de "Bebé llorón" sonriéndole de la única manera que lo hacía sólo para él; sólo meneaba la cabeza sonriendo cabizbajo y para ocultar su felicidad de verla una vez más, sólo le respondía "Qué problemática mujer…"

Shikamaru sabía cómo se veían ante los ojos de cualquiera que los mirara por algún lugar a los que ellos visitaban cuando ella llegaba de su país, Viniendo de una poderosa y reservada familia en Suna, Temari era una mujer que no gustaba del contacto, de reservada y seria actitud, con una mala manía de ser muy directa, así fuera hiriente, muy perspicaz y siempre con la frente algo… Aunque algo había cambiado desde hace seis meses cuando…

Tras el accidente que había sufrido Shikamaru luego de la muerte de su maestro y mentor Asuma, se había vuelto más cercana a él de lo que antes hubiera sido, Temari se había vuelto más cómoda mostrando su afecto y desde ese entonces siempre había sido así, y eso nunca había incomodado a Shikamaru, por el contrario, poco a poco lograba conocerla mejor y descubría facetas inimaginables en ella, despertando así ese sentimiento extraño de cosquillas en el estómago que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía, y que cada vez crecía a tal punto de desearla entre sus brazos mientras la besaba de la forma más exquisita que había experimentado alguna vez por una mujer…

Fueron la pareja dispareja más perfecta que otras parejas pudieron haber pasado, con los récords de misiones sin fallar más altos, a excepción del accidente que sufrió Shikamaru en ese entonces, se complementaban mutuamente en fuerzas y debilidades. La educación de alto nivel de Shikamaru y con el don de poseer un alto coeficiente intelectual y crítico, perfecto para planificar diez pasos más adelante que el resto comúnmente poseía, junto a las aptitudes físicas y elegantes de Temari y su habilidad para calcular el riesgo de una misión y mantener siempre la cabeza fría… Una pareja acoplada y experimentada que a veces llegaba a bromas por lo ridículo de la situación, pues no siempre se veían por el simple hecho que su compañera viviera tan lejos y que sea la hermana nada menos que del Kasekage

-Así es- dijo Kakashi seriamente, respondiendo a la pregunta de Temari, definitivamente el ambiente lucía cargado y ellos dos lo habían notado –Es sobre los asesinatos ocurrido en este mes, a decir verdad, ¿Han oído hablar de la muchacha muerta hace pocos días?

-La que fue encontrada bajo extrañas condiciones, verdad? Shikamaru preguntó.

-Exacto, según nuestros informes, ese homicidio podría haber ocurrido en el país de la Tormenta, pero peculiarmente su cuerpo fue encontrado en las puertas de la entrada de Konoha. Al verificar que no era de nuestra tierra, nos comunicamos con las otras naciones, dando por resultado que provenía de…- Kakashi fue interumpido por Temari

-Sunagakure –ella dijo -Sammy sólo era una jovencita que había desaparecido hace menos de cuatro meses de la villa, vivía con sus padres humildemente, sin motivos para dejar a su familia… Hicimos una búsqueda por todos los lugares incluso traspasando fronteras, sin tener éxito –dijo con tristeza en sus palabras, Shikamaru la contempló con pesar

-Muy cerca del lugar encontraron una billetera, ésta contenía documentos de uno de los sospechosos, quien era efectivamente, proveniente del país de la Tormenta y otro detalle más importante, entre ellos se halló una tarjeta de membresía al Yab yum-

-Al Yab yum? –Los dos se miraron sorprendidos

El Yab yum era uno de los lugares más enigmáticos del mundo, un prostíbulo muy conocido por el mundo bajo, que tenía redadas constantemente por la venta de drogas y trata de personas, que de alguna manera conseguía seguir abierto. Conocer la ubicación del Yab yum era una odisea, y quienes tenían la suerte de siquiera llegar a ese lugar sin ser invitados, desaparecían sin dejar rastro…

-Hicimos una búsqueda inmediata con los sospechosos y en efecto los capturamos, aceptó a hablar a cambio de inmunidad, así que cerramos el trato, ahora sabemos de dónde provenían los asesinatos, y nos hacemos una idea de quién está detrás. Su nombre es Utaka Kouda y lleva mucho tiempo en escena

-Así que hace falta que alguien vaya infiltrado y lo desvele –Shikamaru terminó por él –Pero por qué nosotros, sexto? Ese tipo de misiones de ese nivel no se les asigna a los Ambu?

-Bueno, sí, pero no creo que ninguno esté calificado para hacerlo tanto como ustedes –Kakashi respiró hondo, parecía muy preocupado –La cuestión es… -Que Kouda tiene su base precisamente en ese lugar, al parecer es el dueño del Yab yum, y como es de conocimiento general, sólo podremos entrar siendo uno de ellos… como cliente o aspirante…

-Qué? –Shikamaru no pudo alejar la aprensión de su tono de voz –Está diciendo que tendremos que infiltrarnos siendo uno de ellos, al mayor prostíbulo del mundo?

Medio esperaba que su compañera explotara ante la idea, pero Temari simplemente se reclinó más cerca del escritorio. Había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos verde mar, y Shikamaru vio como cambiaban a un verde esmeralda cuando se dirigió hacia el sexto hokage:

-Y qué le hace pensar que Shikamaru y yo seríamos perfectos para esa misión? –Preguntó, su voz peligrosamente baja y fría –está diciendo que tengo el perfil de una puta?

Shikamaru podía entender el tono de voz a la defensiva de su compañera, sabía que había rumores sobre ellos, debido a su amistad y a la forma en que se sentían cómodos uno junto al otro. Un rumor era una cosa, pero escuchar que el sexto hokage dijera que debía fingir ser una prostituta y él un cliente porque estaban mejor "calificados" para ello, era otra cosa. Ahora nos dirá alguna crítica y elogios pensó agriamente Shikamaru

-No se trata de eso –Kakashi trató de calmar la situación –Temari, tú y Shikamaru están cómodos uno al otro, mucho más que el resto de nuestro equipo, hace tiempo que son compañeros, se conocen tan bien. Este caso requiere agentes de las aldeas involucradas, tú te encargaste de la investigación de la muerte de aquella niña, y tienes más información que el resto… Además de cumplir con los requerimientos que se necesitan para infiltrarse allí, sin ofenderte

-No –Kakashi sacudió la cabeza –Ustedes son la única opción, sé que será difícil, pero no se puede evitar, por supuesto… -alzó lentamente la única hoja con la descripción de la misión, sólo esperando ser llenado con sus firmas –pueden negarse a hacer esta misión, pues su decisión y estarían arriesgando más que sus propias vidas, enviaríamos a otros agentes, claro está, pero ustedes encajan para esta misión, esto será voluntario

-Pero este Kouda está cometiendo varios crímenes sin ser juzgado, y varias personas mueren por su culpa, nos gustaría coger a ese bastardo y pensé que estarían de acuerdo conmigo… -suspiró Kakashi, expectante de sus respuestas

-Lo haremos –dijo Temari, al mismo tiempo que Shikamaru dijo: -Ni hablar –tajantemente, se miraron el uno al otro, confusos, casi siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo…

Kakashi les miró y frunció el ceño. Shikamaru sabía lo que estaba pensando Temari, debería ser ella la que tuviera problemas para llevar a cabo esta misión, no su compañero.

Todo el mundo sabía que a pesar de ser tan cercanos, Temari era la más seria de los dos. Shikamaru sabía que la educación de su compañera tendría mucho que ver en eso. Crecer en una de los países más estrictos y reservados, siendo sólo una niña con un padre muy fiel a las reglas y con unos hermanos sobreprotectores la habían formado a aborrecer el bajo mundo de la perdición; mientras que Shikamaru era más fácil de tratar, dispuesto a tener una mente más abierta sobre estas cosas…

-Hablen de esto en privado y díganme su decisión, tendrán que estar los dos de acuerdo para esta misión –Kakashi los invitó a retirarse –cierren la puerta al salir, y díganme su respuesta al final del día –dijo, volviendo a fijar su atención en los papeles de su mesa

Fuera de la oficina, los compañeros discutían en voz baja

-Qué te pasa Temari? Pensaba que este tipo de cosas te incomodaban sobremanera. A qué viene ese cambio?

Shikamaru estaba perplejo. Temari había sido de esas agentes que lidiaran en antros nocturnos ni lugares, pero tampoco había sido una gran fan, a diferencia de Shikamaru

-Qué te pasa Shikamaru? –Temari preguntó, sin responder a la pregunta de su compañero –Nunca pensé que fueras tan hermético, pensaba que tendrías la mente muy abierta-

-Así es, pero Temari, no sabemos en realmente en qué nos vamos a meter –Shikamru protestó, sabiendo que sonaba mal, pero era incapaz de encontrar una excusa mejor, no iba a desvelar el verdadero motivo por el que no quería aceptar la misión, dada la opinión que tenía su compañera sobre los antros y burdeles

Temari bufó –Si, lo sé, vamos a ir allí para ver quién se ocupa de cometer estos crímenes. Sabes, Shikamaru, quizá odie y me resulte repugnante ver el estilo de vida por esos lares, pero todos tienen derecho a vivir que tú y que yo

-Lo sé, es sólo que… -Shikamaru trató de mantenerse a flote, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas –Bueno, quizá el sexto tiene razón, estamos más cómodos juntos que los demás, pero aun así, es sólo hasta cierto punto, sabes?

-Awww, qué pasa, Shikamaru, tienes miedo de tener que tocarme más de lo normal? –Temari lo dijo ligeramente, pero había un rastro de ira en sus ojos

Cree que no la quiero tocar… que no quiero tocarla de esa forma Shikamaru pensó desesperadamente Que Dios me ayude, si ella supiera…

-No es eso, y lo sabes –dijo suavemente –es sólo que… rayos, mujer, no lo sé, no crees que será raro?

-No si no dejamos que nos afecte –respondió su compañera, alegrándose y rozando amistosamente a Shikamaru en el hombro –es sólo otra misión encubierta, Shikamaru, eso es todo, venga, estás dentro o fuera?

-Dentro, supongo –Shikamaru respondió, sintiendo que se ahogaba por tercera vez. Se preguntaba si era el hecho de que Temari había usado su nombre lo que le había hecho esperar; su compañera sólo le llamaba Shikamaru cuando hablaba en serio sobre algo

-Genial –la cara de Temari se iluminó, y sus hipnóticos ojos eran de color verde mar de nuevo –Iré a decírselo al sexto hokage, vamos a capturar a ese sujeto, Shikamaru, espera y lo verás

-Mientras no nos pillen en el proceso –Shikamaru dijo, pretendía ser sarcástico pero sus palabras salieron en voz baja y sonaron algo tristes. Temari le miró de forma extraña y sacudió la cabeza

-No te preocupes, bebé llorón, nadie va a caer excepto Kouda, seremos nosotros contra ellos, no te parece asombroso? Los mejores agentes una vez más en acción, quién crees que va a ganar? Nosotros verdad? –guiñó un ojo y se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio cenizo

-Está bien –Shikamaru dijo dubitativo. Se preguntaba por qué, si el final estaba tan claro, sentía tanta aprensión mientras su compañera se giraba e iba hacia el despacho del hokage

-Lo haremos –escuchó cómo decía Temari –cuándo tenemos que irnos?

Hola a todo/as!

Como promesa les traje el segundo capítulo! Muchas gracias por la acogida a esta nueva historia! Si les gustó dénle a la estrellita (wattpad) y añadan a favorite y follow story! Muchos saludos y nos encontramos la siguiente semana!

Patience21


	4. Planeamiento (Parte 1)

-Para un trabajo como este, deberemos hacer algo de investigación, habrá que reeducarlos, ¿Comprendido?

Estaban sentados en un nightclub, hablando con un contacto conocido y su mejor fuente de información: Arata, proveniente del país de la Tormenta, era un gran hombre moreno y cabeza calva, con suficiente músculos como para aplastar a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para ir contra él, era el dueño del local y normalmente iba vestido de visitante en su propio negocio; pero siempre conocía los últimos rumores de la calle, fuera del lugar que fuera siempre que sea de su interés, y su información nunca era incorrecta.

-Hemos venido aquí para aceptar consejos de cómo llevar el caso, Arata –Temari dijo tranquila, algo no tan típico de ella –Llegamos a ti en busca de información, aunque Shikamaru y yo ya tenemos un concepto de lo que nos podríamos encontrar entrando a esos lugares, digo, hemos entrado varias veces a lugares como este y ya estoy empezando a tolerar ver estos ambientes –terminó de hablar mientras observaba las luces tan llamativas del techo, sin importar el comentario tan directo hacia Arata, Shikamaru, negando con la cabeza, lo miró como disculpándose por lo dicho de su compañera

-Pero las veces que han entrado ha sido bajo un cargo, no como visitante. Sólo lo digo porque no te haría daño ir una vez más a contemplar estos ambientes, observar a los habituales clientes para ver su comportamiento, si ves lo que quiero decir

-Anotado, ahora… ¿Sabes algo sobre Kouda o el Yab yum?

-Lo que no sé, puedo averiguarlo –Arata sonrió de nuevo –Pero lo que sé, no les va a gustar

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gruñido en voz alta ¿Qué vendrá después?

-¿Le pasa algo? –Arata preguntó a Temari, señalando a Shikamaru con la cabeza

-Ah, no le hagas caso, tiene miedo que no estemos a la altura de la misión, que podría ser complicado

-Quizá lo sea más de lo que crees –Arata dijo de nuevo –Les digo, la educación es la clave

-Sólo creo que hemos mordido más de lo que nos quepa en la boca, Temari –Dijo Shikamaru desesperadamente –Tengo un mal presentimiento desde que aceptamos eso y no me deja tranquilo, no puedo pensar con claridad -Shikamaru estaba perdiendo los papeles

-No creas que eres el único que se encuentra en la misma situación –dijo Temari molesta -Vamos Shikamaru, volvamos al asunto –Se giró hacia Arata –Continuemos

-Bueno, normalmente no sabría demasiado de eso, lo podrán comprender, debo cuidar mis asuntos y sólo hago esto porque Kakashi me sometió a esto… Pero resulta que tengo a alguien que podrá decirles todo lo que quieran saber, Nana es una buena amiga y conocida, ella estuvo al igual que yo en el Yab yum, ella vivió por años en ese lugar. La llamaré ahora y haré que se citen con ustedes en su punto de descanso, ¿Qué dicen?

-Bien –Temari dijo al mismo tiempo que Shikamaru decía: -¿Cuál es su punto de descanso?

La sonrisa de Arata se amplió –En un burdel, por supuesto, dónde creían que estuviera? ¿En un asilo?

-¿Por qué no lo pensamos antes, Temari? –Shikamaru preguntó sarcásticamente –¡Después de todo, nos podríamos acostumbrar a esto!

Temari miró atónita a Shikamaru y luego se dirigió a Arata

-¿Nos permites un momento? –Temari cogió a Shikamaru del codo y se alejaron lo suficiente para conversar, ella se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente? No has sido tú mismo desde que llegué a Konoha, no creas que no me he dado cuenta ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? No tienes que guardarlo todo ¿Sabes? No cuando me tienes a mí para hablar

La cálida mano de ella sobre su codo le hizo estremecerse. Temari estaba tan cerca, podía oler su piel, su perfume a orquídeas tan exquisito y ver sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación, y esos labios rosados que casi podía besar… -se alejó y se giró hacia la barra

-No es nada –dijo –es solo que últimamente tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, siento si he dicho algo más, mujer

-No… no pasa nada –Temari susurró comprensivamente y le dio un abrazo rápido y espontáneo antes de apartarse –Lo comprendo, guarda para ti mismo lo que quieras, pero ya sabes que estaré aquí cuando estés listo para hablar

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza en silencio; nunca sería capaz de hablar de lo que le incomodaba, no con ella…

Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella hace seis meses, mientras observaban la ciudad de Konoha en la terraza del hotel en la que ella se hospedaba. Una palabra que definía lo que había estado sintiendo desde la horrible noche en la Shikamaru había sido atacado: Amor

Le había inundado la mente de golpe, como un meteorito con su nombre encima, tantas noches y días pasados junto a ella durante su recuperación. La forma en que su amistad había crecido durante ese tiempo mientras excluían a los demás, Shikamaru quería recuperarse y Temari había hecho todo lo que podía para ayudarle, pese a vivir tres días de distancia, ella siempre lo visitaba, aún con misiones o no, ella terminaba en su casa, atendiéndolo junto a su madre y preguntándole por su mejora, decía: No es lo mismo sin ti, bebé llorón, no encuentro a alguien que pueda manipular hasta los huesos como tú

Fue como si su subconsciente no quisiera ocultarlo más, y le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Shikamaru había estado observando a Temari mientras contemplaban el cielo lleno de estrellas después de haber permanecido todo el día en el archivo de seguridad investigando un caso, cuando de pronto pensó: La quiero

Trató de apartar ese pensamiento, por supuesto, no sentía eso por ella desde que se conocieron, nunca lo había hecho antes, de todas maneras, trató de buscar otra explicación Por supuesto que la quiero, es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, me confiaría su vida y recibiría un ataque nuevamente por salvarla, ¿Eso es el amor, no?

Pero no explicaba por qué de pronto quería acercarse a ella con ansias de pasar sus dedos por ese cabello rubio, devorar esa boca tan dulce mientras la apretara su cuerpo contra el suyo, quitarle con rudeza la ropa y frotar su miembro contra el de ella para hacerla rogar pidiendo clemencia, no explicaba por qué deseaba con ímpetu tenerla amarrada en su cama, decirle palabras de amor mientras escuchara su voz entrecortada con las piernas abiertas para él, desnuda, húmeda y caliente.

No explicaba por qué moría por escuchar sus gemidos, ver sus ojos verdes llenos de lujuria ardiente mientras recorría su cuerpo y sentir sus suaves besos en su hombro mientras entrara en ella con brusquedad. No explicaba por qué deseaba sentir sus uñas clavadas en la piel mientras la embistiera y oír mediante gritos su nombre, rogando por más mientras le hiciera el amor como una bestia, pero a su vez amarla como un loco sin control

El deseo sexual apareció en su pecho como un león que había estado durmiendo tranquilamente durante meses y ahora despertaba con un apetito voraz, desconociendo los límites de la lujuria… Pero el saberlo era como añadirle un peso extra, y Shikamaru sintió como se ahogaba lentamente, un poco más cada día

Kakashi tenía razón acerca de ellos, se sentían cómodos uno con otro, quizá demasiado cómodos. Aunque cada uno viviera a tres días de distancia, era cierto que ella podría estar haciendo su vida al lado de otra persona, no tendría por qué darle explicaciones a él, y eso lo mataba… Temari lo había visto acompañado de varias mujeres también, aunque nunca hacía un comentario al respecto, Shikamaru sabía que por buen amigo que fuera, Temari nunca podría ser nada más que eso, sólo un amigo…

-Oye, bebé llorón, Tierra llamando al bebé llorón… -Shikamaru parpadeó y miró nuevamente a los ojos verdes de su compañera, Arata los había dejado y ellos estaban solos en la barra

-¿Qué pasó?

-Estaba diciendo que deberíamos ir al lugar que mencionó Arata, el "Queen dance", ahora mismo, me entregó una tarjeta con la dirección, ¿Seguro que estás bien? Me estás empezando a preocupar, ¿Sabes?

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo eh… -Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta y trató de apartar de su mente el terrible problema que se tejía más y más en su mente

–¿Debería cambiarme de ropa?-sugirió Temari

-No lo creo, sólo ve con lo que llevas puesto, luces bien

-Estás diciendo que mi ropa es la de una zorra, Shikamaru? –exigió Temari, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que le permitió saber a Shikamaru que simplemente estaba jugando

-No, pero tu atuendo está lo suficientemente ajustado en donde sobresales como para que nadie vaya a fijarse en otra cosa –tratando de esfumar la tensión pero luego deseó que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

Temari iba vestida con un vestido satín rojo con dos tiras bien delgadas, la parte delantera y trasera sobresalía del resto, el vestido le llegaba hasta medio muslo y con esos zapatos tacón aguja negro… El cabello suelto en esta ocasión que le llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba maquillada ligeramente y con un brillo especial en esos ojos verdes…

Todo el público masculino no había dejado de mirarla en toda la noche, con ganas de acercársele pero pensándolo dos veces al ver que ella no estaba sola, si no con Shikamaru. Eso lo mataba de rabia pero por el otro lado, se sentía poderoso, sintiéndose dueño de ella, el único afortunado que podía hablar con ella y sin otra intención… El único con esos privilegios, convirtiéndolo en el hombre más envidiado del lugar

-Vamos –dijo Shikamaru, tomando su mano y retirándose del lugar… Disfrutando estos pocos momentos tan gloriosos que ningún hombre podría tener con ella

-¿Me has estado mirando todo este tiempo, bebé llorón? –Temari lució sorprendida y se acercó más a él para dar un giro sobre ella resaltando la parte trasera y delantera en cuestión

-¡Qué problemática eres, sólo dices tonterías! –Shikamaru se quejó extendiendo las manos para mantener a raya a su compañera, lamentablemente la mano aterrizó en sus caderas, rozando en el redondo y firme trasero que estaba enfrente de él, y sorpresivamente Temai se dejó tocar, ronroneando como una gatita

-Mmmm, bien bebé, tocando un poco antes de de ir al Yab yum, eh?

-¡Baja la voz! –Shikamaru siseó, alejando de nuevo como si se hubiera sido quemado, ahora había muchas miradas posadas en ellos –Este no es el momento para actuar así, Temari

-Sólo me meto en el personaje, Shikamaru –Dijo su compañera ligeramente –Nunca te importaba llamar la atención antes cuando bromeábamos. ¿Qué rayos te pasa últimamente?

-No me pasa nada, sólo guarda tu personaje cuando sea el momento adecuado –Shikamaru se giró, sin responder a la pregunta, pero su corazón se hundió un poco más cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que esforzarse más para actuar con normalidad con Temari, porque lo que sentía él era amor, y él nunca, nunca podría dejar que su compañera lo supiera.

Capítulo arriba!

Espero les guste! Me he arriesgado a quitar mis horas de estudio (ya comencé con mis exámenes/parciales) pero me conozco tan bien que si no lo hacía antes no lo haría hasta que me libere xdxd

Un saludo gigante a quienes me escriben, y disculpen si no les respondo, sólo me da tiempo para escribir este comentario y luego cierro mi computadora y abro mis libros! :'(

No se preocupen, les responderé cuando me libere de estos problemillas: 3

Si me lees en Wattpad, dale estrellita arriba y añádelo en tu biblioteca!

Si me lees en Fanfiction, dale "Favorite story" y "Follow story"! y si te agrado sígueme porfiss 3 bromita :3

Nos leemos la próxima semana!

Saludos y besos!

Patience21

:)


End file.
